Passive solar devices until recently have been largely neglected in the rapid advance of solar energy technology. Active solar devices and systems have been in the forefront and while very useful are intrinsically complex and costly.
In view of the above, the present invention seeks to fulfill a definite need in the art for an efficient and economical passive solar energy module which can serve as a primary exterior or interior construction element for buildings while simultaneously serving as a solar collector and/or solar energy storage unit, alone or as a part of a complete solar heating system for buildings.
A primary feature of the invention as embodied in a precast solar structural panel for buildings is the inclusion therein of an enclosed fluid containment element for a thermally efficient fluid, such as water, which completely seals the fluid from the thin walls of the structural panel. The inclusion of this feature renders the module or panel lightweight particularly when the fluid containment element is empty, thereby greatly facilitating the handling of panels as in the erection of buildings.
Another major aspect of the invention resides in a simplified, economical and very efficient method of casting the solar construction panel, which includes the utilization of the filled essentially non-compressible fluid containment element as a core in the casting process to produce a permanent internal cavity in the prefabricated panel, with the containment element residing permanently therein.
With minor variations in the placement of thermal insulation and/or glass or the like on surfaces of the construction panel, the same can serve as a passive solar collector and as a radiator of thermal energy, or as a simple storage module for thermal energy.
The module or panel has self-contained convection passages to promote circulation of air into and from living spaces of a building. The sealed-in fluid containment is equipped with fittings enabling the ready coupling of plural panels in accordance with the invention in a complete heating system.
The use of the construction panel in building construction can eliminate the need in whole or in part for such elements as framing studs, dry wall, thermal insulation, and various siding. By utilizing reinforced concrete as the moldable and curable element of the panel, structural integrity, appearance and longevity are achieved.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.